


Interference

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movieverse. "Our argument was ill-timed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

Our argument was ill timed.

I have slowly grown worried about Jack since the Horn; indeed worry feeds my anger at him, and that anger keeps me from seeing him objectively. And so now there is noone who will be able to see when he goes too far.

Were my mind clear, I could watch him closely. I could judge when his pursuit of the Acheron would become too much an obsession, which it will if he continues as he is. I might even be able tell him so.

Now I can only hope he will not come to that.


End file.
